Welcome to the 'Hood
by duckimomo
Summary: Massie has gone too far, and her parents are FED UP. To teach her a lesson, they send her to a school in the inner city, or what's commonly referred to as the 'hood'. What's more, is that the Pretty Committee won't be there to help her this time. This time, she must find her way alone.
1. SYOC Form

**Hey guys! So I'm writing a new clique story about Massie. Basically, Massie has to move to the inner city (for reasons which will be explained in the story), and she meets a clique of really tough girls. Remember, even though these girls are beautiful and ruthless, they don't have nearly as much money as the girls from the clique books, and can be slightly gangster XD. Please use the form below, and you can submit as many characters as you want. (You can also submit boys if you want, but the girls are more important).**

Name:

Race/Ethnicity:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body type:

Family:

Personality:

Favorite food:

Favorite clothing/style:

Extra (optional):

 **I'm excited to see your submissions, and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter. This doesn't include any OCs, so they're not finalized yet! Keep submitting, I see a lot that I like! Next chapter the OCs are going to be included, so keep reading and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1-**

Massie and the Pretty Committee were lounging in Massie's room watching TV on her huge flat screen. They were watching the Daily Grind, in fact, and were currently watching Dylan's mom interview Chace Crawford. Massie rolled her eyes and examined her hair for any split ends.

"I'm so pissed that you didn't get us tickets, Dyl." She snapped. "We could've gotten to meet Chace Crawford. Can you imagine how ah-mazing that would've been? But instead we're stuck in my stupid house watching the interview on this tiny TV." Dylan blushed and raised another handful of chips to her mouth.

"Sorry, Mass." She said with her mouthful. "I only just found out that she was interviewing him today. She didn't tell me until this morning. It was too late to get a ride into the city, otherwise we could've hung out backstage." Dylan explained. Massie just flipped her hair in disgust.

"Whatevs. It isn't like I really wanted to meet him anyway." She lied, brushing crumbs from her Luna bar off of her skinny jeans. Claire popped a gummy bear into her mouth and knit her white-blonde eyebrows.

"You look kind of stressed, do you want some of my gummies?" Claire asked, offering a cellophane bag full of sticky gummies to Massie. Massie turned up her nose at the sugary sweets. Even though they were going into their junior year of high school, Claire and Cam were still obsessing over their little gummy gifts for one another. Massie, however, thought that she and Landon had a very mature relationship. As if on cue, a text from Landon popped up on the screen of her iPhone.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie screamed. "Landon texted!" she flung herself off of the bed, and switched off the TV.

"Hey!" said Alicia indignantly. "I was watching that." Massie ignored her. She needed full concentration while texting Landon to make sure that she didn't say anything stupid. She fretted over her phone, typing out messages, then deleting them.

"Calm down, Massie. You guys have been dating for almost a year, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal that he just texted you." Claire giggled. Massie giggled too, though somewhat uncomfortably. What Claire didn't know, was that Massie and Landon barely talked outside of school. Massie did like him, but she worked best with an audience, and worried that she might mess up if they were alone. They had flirted and had an unofficial relationship through eighth and ninth grade, but last year they had made it official. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Secretly, Massie still referred to him as her crush, because 'boyfriend' sounded so weird, like she was pretending to be an adult. True, Claire and Cam had been officially dating since _seventh_ grade, but they were different.

"Massie, aren't you going to respond to his text?" Kristen asked. "He already saw you start to reply, so he's just going to think that you're ignoring him." Kristen said, leaning back on Massie's bed and pulling out her own phone. Massie glanced down, and slowly formed her reply.

 **Landon:** hey, what's up? Want to hang out l8r?

 **Massie:** can't today, but we can face time now

 **Landon:** I'll call u

Massie was pleased, she had carefully avoided having to hang out with him alone, and she got to face time with him when the whole PC was with her. She was a genius! Her phone began buzzing, and saying that Landon was requesting to Face Time. She leapt to her feet and darted to the bathroom. Her hair was appropriately shiny, and her skin was clear, but her lips looked pale and colorless. She wanted to apply some gloss, but it was 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning, and she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She swiped some light pink lip liner around her mouth to give her a natural but beautiful look. She knew that no one wore full makeup this early on a Saturday. Except Merri-Lee Marvil, who's face had been caked in foundation and eye shadow.

"Massie, the call is about to stop ringing." Alicia called from the other room. "Should I accept it?" she asked.

"Not if you want to keep your head on your shoulders!" Massie growled, racing back into the room and throwing herself onto the window seat. She accepted the call and smoothed back her hair.

"Massie, hey!" Landon said. Massie almost swooned when she saw his dark hair swept effortlessly across his forehead.

"Hey, Landon." She crooned. She pulled her silk bathrobe around her, trying to look innocent and angelically swathed in white cloth.

"So, listen, we haven't been able to hang out in like, a month. You know, with your parents grounding you, and all." Landon said. Massie's gaze whipped to her friends, but they were painting their nails on the other side of the room and didn't seem to notice. Massie had made up a lie that she was grounded, so that she could avoid being alone with Landon, and she didn't want the girls to know that she was nervous to go on a date with her own boyfriend.

"Yeah, but the grounding is over now." Massie said, shifting nervously. "Maybe we could all meet up for a group date this Friday. It gives us about a week to plan everything." Massie said. She loved going on group dates, because she was the only one who was dating a senior, and it made her feel special.

"That sounds good." Landon said with a smile. "Then after, we can hang out at my place. My parents are away for the weekend so we can chill." Landon said. Massie couldn't say no, Landon might begin to suspect that something was up.

"Sure." She gulped. "So, how is-" She was about to ask after Bark Obama, when her mothers piercing voice sounded from downstairs.

"Massie Block, get down here THIS INSTANT!" her mother shrieked. Massie winced and stood up.

"Ugh, it's my mom. Landon, I'm gonna leave you on, okay? Don't hang up, I'll be right back." Massie scooted out of the room, stopping only to hiss in her friends' ears. " _Don't say a word to him while I'm gone."_ She didn't want any word of her lies getting out. She trudged down the stairs and saw her parents fuming in the living room.

"What's up?" Massie asked, perching on the armrest of the couch. Her father ran a hand through his graying hair, and her mother shook her head, almost reproachfully.

"Massie, you've maxed out your credit cards." Kendra said. Massie was about to say sorry, but her mother held up a hand. "This is the fourth time this year." She said. Massie was starting to get annoyed.

"So, what? Are we poor again or something?" she demanded. Just before they had moved to London in eighth grade, her father's old company offered him another job with twice the salary, so they stayed in Westchester. William shook his head.

"No, and that's not the _point_ , Massie. The point is that you can't just spend money whenever you feel like it, even if we are wealthy." Massie couldn't stop thinking of Landon upstairs, and worried that the PC had started talking to him.

"Okay, fine. So I'll go on a budget from now on, and you can take away two of my credit cards, how does that sound?" Massie said exasperatedly, standing up, eager to get back upstairs.

"Massie," Kendra said, "We've already chosen your consequence. You're going to go to school at Kennedy High." Kendra said. Massie gaped for a moment, then stomped her foot.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! You're doing this to me just because of some stupid credit card incident?" Massie didn't know how to react. She slammed her palm onto the top of the couch to try to emphasize her point.

"We've actually been thinking about enrolling you at Kennedy High for a while now, this credit card 'incident' was the last straw. No ifs, ands, or buts; you're going, Massie." Kendra said. Massie took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Okay, okay. Okay. But I can still carpool with the girls, right? Where is Kennedy High anyway? I've never heard of it." Massie was still angry, but she might as well try to make the best of it if there was nothing she could do to stop it. William Block winced.

"Well, you can't exactly carpool with your friends. It's in the city." William explained. Massie stared blankly at him. "You're going to have to commute every day to get to school. We thought it might give you an idea of what it's like to commute to work."

"I'm so done." Massie said, storming off. "I hate you guys!" She ran up the stairs and burst into her room. To her relief, her friends were nowhere near her phone, so there was no way they could've been talking to Landon.

Massie felt tears pouring down her cheeks, and she collapsed on her fluffy carpet. Her friends surrounded her curiously.

"What happened, Massie?" Alicia asked. "We heard you screaming at your parents." Claire rubbed Massie's shoulders soothingly.

"My parents…are…making me g-go to another school!" Massie choked out between sobs. The Pretty Committee gasped.

"Are you serious?" Dylan screeched. Massie nodded. "Ehmagawd." Dylan said in a hushed voice.

"You're going to have to tell Landon." Claire remembered, gesturing to where Massie's phone lay on the window seat. Massie wiped some of the tears off her face and picked up the phone. She tried to look beautifully teary as she unpaused the face time. Landon was sitting and typing something on his computer. When he saw that she unpaused it, he smiled. Then he noticed her crying.

"Is everything okay, Massie?" Landon asked. Massie sniffled and gave him a watery smile, hoping she looked like a martyr.

"My parents are making me go to another school." She whimpered. "In the city." Landon smiled sympathetically.

"That's horrible, Mass. I'm going to miss you this year." He said. Massie started to sob again, covering her face so he couldn't see how terrible she looked. "But, hey, we can still hang out, right?" Landon said quickly. "And we're still on for Friday, aren't we? Everything's going to be fine. And I bet your new school is amazing. Since it's in the city it's probably super hip and chic. I bet everyone there is really cool." He offered. Massie smiled wanly.

"Did you just say 'hip'?" she giggled.

"I have an idea." Kristen piped up from across the room. "Let's Google the name of your new school and see what everything looks like." She flipped open Massie's laptop and opened Google. "What's the name of it, again?"

"Kennedy High." Massie said, leaning forward. She was starting to get a little excited. If it was everything that her friends thought it would be, then maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. Kristen typed it in, and Massie inched forward. "What does it look like?" she asked. Kristen looked slightly sick.

"You don't want to see." Kristen said, angling the computer screen away from Massie.

"Yes, I do!" Massie wrenched the computer out of Kristen's hands and looked at the screen. She could feel her face fall. The first results that came up were police reports filed against students from Kennedy High, and the first pictures were of a run down building in a bad part of town. "What the hell." Was all Massie managed to get out before she fainted.

 **Yikes, Massie's going to school in the rough part of town! R &R and submit characters! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I still haven't done much with the OCs, but I pretty much have the main group picked. That doesn't mean that I'm not welcoming new submissions, though, so keep them coming! The only OC in this chapter is Olivia Andreano! Anyway, enjoy, and I'll try to update soon!**

 **Chapter 2-**

"Come awn, mom!" Massie begged. "Isn't there any way that you can un-enroll me from Kennedy and re-enroll me at Westchester Prep? It's not too late." It was six o'clock on Monday morning, and Massie had spent all of Saturday and Sunday trying to convince her parents that she didn't have to attend Kennedy High in order to be taught a lesson. Classes at Kennedy High started at seven a.m. sharp, and Massie was about to leave for the city. Originally Kendra and William had wanted Massie to take a train into the city, and then catch a bus to the school, but eventually, her parents had caved in and allowed Isaac to drive her to school. Unfortunately, they hadn't caved in about going to Kennedy High.

"Massie, no." Kendra said for the umpteenth time. "Don't think of it as a punishment, think of it as an opportunity to learn about other cultures and other levels of society." Massie was so frustrated that she wanted to scream.

"But mom, I OWN Westchester Prep, just like I owned OCD. I can't go to a new high school, I'll be at the bottom of the social pyramid!" Massie whined. That was a last ditch effort, and Massie doubted that Kendra would fall for it. It was William who answered.

"Based on that statement alone, I can tell we made the right decision. It sounds like you need to learn some humility." William said, and with that, he walked out of the room. Massie felt her stomach flip flop.

"Mom, _please_. I literally passed out when I saw a picture of the school. That's how bad it is!" Massie tried desperately. Kendra shook her head.

"Sorry, Massie. This will be good for you, I promise. Good luck on your first day, you look beautiful." Kendra kissed her on her head and shuffled into the kitchen for a second cup of coffee. As angry as Massie was at her mother, she felt a spark of pride when her mother told her she looked beautiful. She had woken up at four to make sure that she looked absolutely picture perfect. She was wearing the outfit that she had picked out in July. Of course, in July, she had assumed she was going to be wearing it to Westchester Prep, _nawt_ Kennedy High.

She was wearing a Marc Jacobs blazer over a pinstriped shirt, a Ralph Lauren pencil skirt (don't tell Alicia), and DKNY kitten heels. She was carrying a Louis Vuitton briefcase to tie the whole business-chic look together. It was the perfect outfit to show the students that she was both fashionable, and formidable. It also made her look older than sixteen, and that was something Massie luh-ved. She had curled her hair, and with her extensions, her glossy mane reached her perky b-cups.

"Massie! We're going to be late!" she heard Isaac shout, accompanied by a blast from the horn of the limo. However much she loved the Range Rover, Massie thought the first day at a new school merited something a little flashier. She had spoken to Isaac the night before and asked him to drive the limo so that she could arrive to school in style.

"Coming." She called back. She grabbed a Luna bar for a quick breakfast-on-the-go and walked out the door, pausing for a second on the front steps and taking a deep breath. "Here I go." She muttered under her breath.

Forty minutes later, Massie was sitting in the limo, almost asleep. She'd been up until midnight the night before trying to convince her parents to let her go back to Westchester Prep, and then had woken up at four to primp herself to perfection. All in all, four hours of fitful sleep was all she'd had. She wanted desperately to lie down, but her tight pencil skirt didn't allow it, and she couldn't risk mussing her half-up half-down hair do.

"Massie, we're almost there. Wake up." Isaac announced from the front seat. Massie opened her eyes.

"I am awake." She snapped. She added a last minute swipe of Glossip Girl Root Beer Float and pursed her lips. "How do I look, Isaac?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lips. She'd been asking Isaac this question for years, and he never disappointed her.

"Like Angelina Jolie." He offered. Massie scrunched up her face and thought about his answer.

"But not as old, right?" She liked looking older than sixteen, but she didn't like looking like a forty year old woman. She knew that she was behaving childishly, but she was so nervous that she didn't care.

"Not as old." Isaac reassured her. "The school is on the next block. Should I drop you off here?" Isaac asked. Massie peered out the window, but all she saw were buildings and traffic.

"No, just pull up in front of the school, kay?" Massie instructed, worried that she might get lost if she had to find the school on her own. Besides, what was the point of riding in the limo if no one saw it? Isaac checked his watch.

"Okay, Massie, but it's 7:11, and there's a lot of traffic. You're already late for the first day." He reminded her. Massie took a deep breath.

"It's fine. Being fashionably late is just the edge I need to get attention." Massie told him. "I'm sure I won't miss anything important. Besides, I'm new, so I have an excuse." Massie pulled out her phone and tried to think of someone to text, but no one came to mind. The Pretty Committee probably wouldn't be awake at this un _gawd_ ly hour. Classes at Westchester Prep didn't start until 8:15.

"We're here." Isaac said, pulling the limo to a stop. Massie looked out the window, hoping to see a shiny new building, but it was the same old one from the Google search. There was no one in the front of the school, and Massie guessed that they were all in class. "Do you have everything?" Isaac asked. Massie nodded. "Your bag, your schedule?" he prompted.

"Yup." Massie said, determined to keep her cool. "I printed it out from the website before we left home." She pulled the creased schedule out of her bag and unfolded it. "I guess I better go now." She said, putting her hand on the handle.

"Good luck, Massie." Isaac said. Massie pushed the door open slowly. It was a shame there was no one around to witness the limo, but she was glad to have a few moments by herself. She got out and slammed the door behind her. Isaac drove off with a wave. Massie took a series of deep breaths, and approached the entrance to the school. She stopped right in front of the doors and struck a model pose to give herself confidence. The doors were covered in graffiti, and Massie felt dread rising in her throat.

"It's going to be a great day." Massie told her marred reflection in the scratched window. She lifted a hand and curled her French-manicured fingers around the handle. She opened the door and stepped inside. The linoleum floor was cracked in some places, and stained in others. Massie walked further into the building, sweeping her gaze around the hallways. There was more graffiti inside, to the point where Massie rarely caught a glimpse of the original whitewashed cinderblock walls. Her kitten heels clacked on the tiles, and the sound echoed through the empty halls. Massie stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled out her schedule.

 **First Period: English. Ms. Kerri, Room 36B**

Massie looked up. By some miracle, she was standing outside of room 36B. She took it as a good omen, and pulled open the classroom door. She expected to glide inside and find a classroom full of upturned faces, but when she entered, not one person looked up. Actually, one did. The teacher. Ms. Kerri was a young woman with glasses on her nose, and her mousy blonde hair pulled back from her face.

"Hi. You must be the new student Massie Block." She said. Massie was a little bit confused. If it was only the first day of school, how would the teacher know who was who?

"Yes. That's me." Massie said, uncomfortably shifting her bag on her shoulder. Ms. Kerri gave her a closed-mouth smile, and handed her a stack of worksheets and a copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_ by Shakespeare.

"This is all the work we did last week. We're up to Act II, so you'll have to catch up for homework." Ms. Kerri said. Massie felt like running all the way home to Westchester and throttling her parents. They had told her that _today_ was the first day of school. She'd missed all of last week. Everyone knew that the first couple of days were prime time for making new friends. After that, you pretty must had to stick with whoever you got stuck with.

"Thanks." Massie said numbly, still seething inwardly. Ms. Kerri pointed out an empty desk in the front of the room. As Massie turned to walk towards her seat, she felt like she might pass out again. What she'd noticed wasn't the utter lack of designer clothing, but rather the fact that she and Ms. Kerri were the only white people in the whole room. It wasn't that Massie particularly cared what race other people were, but she was definitely _nawt_ used to being in the minority. Especially if that meant the other students would lump her with the geeky teacher. The black girl on Massie's right tossed her hair, and her long weave slapped Massie's shoulder. The girl didn't even acknowledge it, much less say sorry. Massie stared straight ahead and tried not to look like she was panicking. She glanced at the time on her cellphone, and saw that it was 7:19. She wondered why class didn't seem to have started. She leaned over and tapped the girl to her left.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Massie whispered. Ms. Kerri was sitting at her desk reading _Frankenstein_ , and none of the other students were doing any work, despite the fact that the period was almost half over. The girl looked her up and down.

"We're supposed to be reading silently." She said. She was Hispanic with a puffy ponytail. She turned back to her conversation with the boy next to her before Massie could ask any follow-up questions. Massie switched on her phone, and stared intently at the screen. She opened iMessage and typed a message to Landon.

 **Massie:** hey

 **Landon:** hi u at school yet?

 **Massie:** yeah guess what

 **Landon:** what?

 **Massie:** I'm the only white person in the class

 **Landon:** lol

 **Massie:** how is that funny? no one is going to want to be friends with me

 **Landon:** bc ur white? Come on Mass, that doesn't make sense

 **Massie:** ugh I have to go

Massie rolled her eyes and slammed her phone down on the desk. She looked around for someone to talk to, but no one glanced her way. Massie decided to keep texting, or at least pretending to text, because she didn't see anyone worth talking too. None of the students around her looked effortlessly cool and beautiful, so Massie figured she'd wait to try and make friends until she found someone like that. Someone like _her_. She thumbed out fake messages on her phone for the rest of the period. She could've texted the Pretty Committee, but she wasn't in the mood to lie, and she didn't want them to know that she was struggling. When the bell rang, Massie scooped up her phone and let out a sigh of relief. She hoped that they would actually do something in her next class so that she wouldn't have to fake-text for another hour. She was about to leave when Ms. Kerri touched her shoulder.

"Massie, Olivia, stay back please." Ms. Kerri said. Massie followed her back to her desk. Massie supposed Olivia was the petite girl with straight dark hair and olive skin who joined her at Ms. Kerri's desk.

"What's up, Ms. K?" Olivia asked. She was wearing a maroon beanie, and Massie was surprised that it actually seemed to work well with her outfit. She made a mental note to pick up some beanies at the Westchester Mall.

"Olivia, this is Massie. She's new, and I'd like you to show her around." Ms. Kerri said. She plucked Massie's schedule out of her hand and looked it over. "Massie has gym right before lunch, what do you have?" she asked Olivia.

"Pre-Calc." Olivia responded. Her expression was placid, and Massie hoped that she didn't think Massie was a loser who needed to be shown around the school.

"Okay. I want you to meet Massie outside the gym before lunch so you can sit together." Ms. Kerri instructed Olivia. "Introduce her to your friends and everything, okay Olivia?" Olivia shrugged.

"Sure. I can walk her to class and stuff. Let me just get my bag." Olivia walked back to her desk and began shoving folders into it. Massie started to follow her, but Ms. Kerri started to speak before she could.

"I know moving here is probably difficult for you. Especially because you're white." Ms. Kerri began. Massie was utterly shocked. Ms. Kerri _agreed_ with her? "I'm not saying the students here are discriminatory, but it can be hard when you're new _and_ you stand out. I know teachers aren't supposed to say that some kids are more popular than others, but I'm going to be blunt, just this once. Olivia and her friends are pretty well known in this school, and I think it might be easier for you if you affiliate yourself with them. Of course, it's entirely up to you who you become friends with, but I'm doing this as a favor to you." Ms. Kerri stopped short as Olivia came back with her bag.

"You ready, Massie?" Olivia asked. Ms. Kerri handed them each a pass, excusing them for being late to their next class. Massie nodded, still slightly flabbergasted. As she and Olivia walked through the halls, Massie realized something.

"You're Italian, right?" Massie asked. Olivia looked up with a slightly perplexed expression on her face.

"Yeah, why?" She had nice eyes, a light topaz brown, but Massie saw that she was wearing way too much mascara.

"That means you're white, right?" Massie asked. Olivia gave her a weird look, but slowly nodded.

"I guess so." She said, as though she'd never thought about it before. "I don't think all Italians identify as white, but I don't know what my family thinks. It doesn't really matter, though." Olivia said, wrinkling her small ski-slope nose.

"Of course it doesn't matter." Massie agreed, although she was secretly glad. Olivia was probably part of the most popular clique in school. Ms. Kerri had said that she and her friends were "well known". Massie figured they were just like the Pretty Committee, and she couldn't wait to meet them.

 **R &R! And remember, you can submit boy characters if you want to! **


End file.
